The Courting of Arianna Hightopp
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Arianna Hightopp has grown from a cute little girl into a beautiful young woman, and no one is more aware of that than her closest friend, Michael Stayne.  First story in a New Series.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

The Courting Of Arianna Hightopp

Chapter One: The Beginning.

_**Author's Note: This story takes place ten years after "Best Laid Plans." **_

"Steady, son. You're swinging your sword a bit too quickly. Remember, slow and steady. Never let your opponent get under your skin." Stayne blocked the swing from Michael's sword almost effortlessly, and Michael sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm trying, Dad! But I've got so much on my mind right now."

Stayne smiled. "You do seem a bit distracted. Well, tell you what. Why don't we take a bit of a break and you can tell your old dad what's troubling you."

Michael nodded in relief and sheathed his sword, then walked over to a nearby bench and sat, stretching out his long legs and shutting his eyes in thought. Stayne stood where he was for a few moments, smiling to himself at the sight of how grown up his son looked. He had turned eighteen a few days ago, and already he was starting to turn the heads of the young ladies of the court.

Michael was tall, like his mother and father, and his hair, which had been a brownish red in his youth, was now the color of burnished copper. He was well muscled from hard work, and was looking forward to joining the White Army. Stayne had informed him that he was not going to get any favoritism or special treatment for being his son, and Michael had simply grinned and said, "I wasn't expecting any."

Stayne walked over to the bench and sat next to Michael, nudging his arm. "So, what's troubling you?"

"When did you know you were in love with Mum? I know you became infatuated with her at the Masquerade, but when did you really know?"

Stayne smiled. "I knew when I was lying in her arms after she saved me from Exile. You have to understand, up until that point; I hadn't ever experienced simple kindness. Your mum proved to me that there were still people in this world that cared, and I loved her for it. I will always love her for that."

Michael smiled. "Something as simple as that?" Stayne nodded, and he chuckled quietly. "I always thought it would be more elaborate. Bells ringing, that sort of thing."

Stayne laughed. "Oh, there's bells, and hearts pounding, heads spinning, but most of it is rather quiet. Just out of curiosity, why did you ask me?"

Michael blushed. "Oh, n…no reason. Just wondering, that's all."

Stayne raised his eye at him. "Really? This line of questioning just came out of the blue? I don't suppose it has anything to do with the daughter of a certain Hatter?"

Michael's blush grew deeper and Stayne chuckled. "I thought so. Michael, everyone in Underland knows your feelings for Arianna. You and she have been thick as thieves from infancy. She cares quite deeply for you, and I know you feel the same about her. If you're worried about Tarrant not giving his blessing, don't worry. He'd give it in a heartbeat."

Michael sighed in frustration. "I know, but Lord Duncan has been attempting to court her."

Stayne blinked. "The stuck up son of Lord and Lady Morningside?" Michael nodded angrily and Stayne shook his head in disbelief. "Is she accepting the advances?"

Michael shook his head. "No, but Lord Duncan will not stop. I don't know what to do, Dad. I can't stand the thought of my Arianna with someone else, and both Aunt Alice and Uncle Tarrant can't stand him. But since he's a Lord, he thinks he can get away with anything."

Stayne smiled at Michael's claim on Arianna. "You're a Lord as well, Michael, and Arianna is a Lady. You just don't put as much stock in it as the Morningsides do. Besides, I doubt the Mad Hatter would allow just anyone to marry his pride and joy."

Michael grinned and was about to answer when a loud shout broke the silence.

"YOU ARE A DESPICABLE CAD AND A BOUNDER, AND IF YOU EVER SPEAK ILL OF MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN I WILL HAVE MY FATHER SUPERGLUE THE UGLIEST HAT IN HIS SHOP TO YOUR HEAD!"

Arianna Hightopp came storming up the walk, fists clenched and eyes blazing in anger. She sat next to Michael, huffing in frustration. Michael grinned at her. "Something troubling you, Arianna?" She glared at him, and Michael smirked.

Arianna had grown from a cute if slightly odd looking girl into a very beautiful young woman. Her hair was still as bright orange as ever, but it fell in soft curls around her pale face. She was well proportioned, and her body was slim. Her eyes were a deep hazel. Her clothing was modest-a dark green dress, and in her hair she wore a light purple ribbon. Like her mother, she scorned the wearing of corsets. Michael, who had seen her grow from a chubby babe to the tall, beautiful young woman before him, was constantly fascinated by her.

"Lord Duncan is a despicable cad, a bounder, and a slurvish, slurking urpal slackush scrum! He actually had the nerve to say that you were not worthy of any well bred maid's attentions. As if he is any better, the pompous, stuffed up, dry old stick! He reminds me of Mum's old suitor, Hamish Ascot. Plus he's a despicable liar! And he thinks I don't know of his reputation, but I do."

Stayne looked over at her. "What sort of reputation, Arianna?"

Arianna smiled grimly. "He is notorious among the ladies of the court for being a bit of a Casanova. He supposedly knows just what to do and say to make women putty in his hands, and once he gets what he wants from them, he casts them aside like broken dolls." She grinned. "I'm one of the only two young women in Court able to see through his deception to the beast he truly is."

Stayne chuckled. "Good for you, but who is the other?"

Michael and Arianna chuckled, answering in the same breath. "Katarina."

Stayne laughed. "Right, I should have known. She inherited that from her Mum. Alannah was never fooled by appearances either." He looked over at Arianna, concern on his face. "I just hope Lord Duncan doesn't turn out to be like Maxwell was."

Arianna smiled. "No chance of that. He's a coward, Uncle Ilosovic. I detest cowards."

Michael giggled. "So, Arianna, does this mean that you won't be allowing Lord Duncan to court you?"

Arianna nodded, and Michael took a breath, gathering his courage. "Well, would you permit me to?"

Arianna gaped at him, then grinned widely and kissed him. "Michael Stayne, I thought you would never ask! You have my thorough permission!"

Michael beamed in joy and kissed her, sighing happily, and Stayne chuckled. "Just for appearance's sake, ask Tarrant for permission."

Michael nodded, and kept kissing Arianna. Stayne smiled. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Victoria heading towards them.

"Dad! Michael! Supper's on the…" Victoria trailed off when she saw Michael and Arianna locked in an embrace. She blinked, and then squealed in delight. "YES! YES! I knew it! I knew it!"

Michael reluctantly broke the kiss to glare in mock anger at his sister. "Knew what, Vicki?"

Victoria grinned at her brother. "I knew you loved her. When are you getting married? Can I be in the wedding? Are you going to have lots of kids? Does Uncle Tarrant know? Does Mum? Mum's going to be so thrilled! Aunt Alice will be too! Are you going to tell them? Are you going to tell Josiah? He'll be happy too, won't he?"

"Victoria! Calm down, darling." Stayne smiled at his youngest. "I don't think Michael and Arianna have thought that far ahead yet. Give them time, alright?"

"Alright. Mum says to come to supper."

Michael nodded. "Vicki, tell Mum I'll be a bit late. There's something I need to ask Uncle Tarrant."

"Alright."

Twenty minutes later, Michael walked into the cottage, a goofy smile on his face. Alannah watched in amusement as he got his supper and sat down. "So, how did the business with Tarrant go?"

Michael sighed happily, digging into his chicken. "Wonderfully, Mum."

Alannah smiled. "That's marvelous, Michael."

Michael smiled to himself as he remembered the reactions of Alice and Tarrant…

_Michael gulped nervously as he knocked on the door to the Hat Shop and Arianna smiled, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Don't worry, Michael. Dad will be thrilled when you ask him." _

"_I hope so." _

"_He will, I promise." _

_The door opened, and Tarrant beamed at the two of them. "Michael! So good to see you, my lad!" _

_Michael gulped. "Uncle Tarrant, I have something of great import to ask you and Aunt Alice. Is she here?" _

"_I'm here, Michael!" Alice called from the back of the shop and Tarrant grinned. _

"_Well, you had best come in so you can ask us this important question." _

_Arianna hugged him. "Good luck, Michael." _

_Once Arianna had left, Tarrant turned to Michael. "What was it you wanted to ask?" _

_Michael took a deep breath. "May I have your permission to court Arianna?" _

_Alice and Tarrant stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into identical huge grins. Tarrant laughed in elation. "You have not only our permission, but our thorough blessing! It's about time you asked us!" _

_Alice pulled him into a hug. "Court to your hearts' content, Michael." _

_Michael hugged her back. "Thank you, both of you."_

And so the courting of Arianna Hightopp by Michael Stayne began.


	2. Chapter 2 Mirana Finds Out

The Courting of Arianna Hightopp

Chapter Two: Mirana Finds Out

Mirana was in her chambers poring over the latest decrees, laws, and declarations that she had to implement at the end of the year when the doors flew open and Lady Morningside came stomping in, her face red with anger and indignation. Mirana blinked at her in slight surprise, but maintained her cool composure.

"Lady Morningside, might I ask why you have come into my chambers unannounced?"

Lady Morningside huffed, and spoke in her shrill voice. "Majesty, I have just been informed by my Duncan that Arianna Hightopp is refusing his attentions and instead is allowing herself to be courted by the son of Captain Stayne. I have come to ask you for help in convincing Arianna that a lowly soldier is unworthy of her attentions. My son will be a much better husband for her."

Mirana nodded, and rang for a servant. "Henry, go and find Michael Stayne and Arianna Hightopp and inform them that I want to see them in my chambers right away."

Lady Morningside smiled in relief. "Thank you, Majesty. I will stay and see that you do the right thing."

Mirana smiled. "Do not worry, I shall."

Michael and Arianna came into the chambers, arms around each others' waists. Arianna gazed coolly at Lady Morningside, and then addressed Mirana. "You sent for us, Majesty?"

Mirana gazed seriously at them. "Lady Morningside has informed me that you two have begun Courting. Is this true?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, Majesty. I received permission from Alice and Tarrant three days ago."

Mirana nodded, and then spoke in a solemn tone. "Well, then it is my duty as Queen to ask whether you want to have the Celebratory Feast tonight or tomorrow." She grinned widely and hugged them both. "My heartiest congratulations to you both. May you be as happy and as in love as your parents are."

Lady Morningside gawped at them. "Majesty, you are approving of this?" She sneered at Michael. "What could a lowly soldier like you possibly have to offer?"

Michael smiled softly. "You mean besides my heart and the promise that I'll always love her, no matter what? Not much. I may be a lowly soldier, but I've known and loved Arianna my whole life. Why does Duncan want to court her?"

"Well, because he…"

Arianna spoke up, glaring at Lady Morningside. "The only reason your son is interested in me is because he wants a young wife to provide him with heirs and be a good little housekeeper. He only wants me because my father and mother both are esteemed at Court. He does not care one whit for who I truly am. Michael does. Plus, Josiah cannot stand Duncan."

Michael laughed, and Arianna gave him a mock glare. "Something funny?"

"I'm trying to picture the daughter of the Mad Hatter and Alice being a quiet little wife. It's rather impossible."

Mirana chuckled. "Yes, it is. Lady Morningside, you may object all you wish. You have no say in who gets to Court Arianna. For my part, I cannot think of two people more perfectly suited for each other than Michael and Arianna."

Lady Morningside flushed red with anger, then turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. Mirana laughed, shaking her head.

"Quite the pompous woman. Arianna, no wonder you did not wish to be courted by her son."

Arianna nodded. "Would you believe that he's even worse than his mother? They both put so much emphasis on Title and Rank. It's really quite boring to listen to."

Mirana sighed. "There are people like that everywhere, unfortunately."

Michael frowned. "Dad told me his parents are like that."

Mirana nodded. "They are. Has your father ever spoken about his parents to you?"

"No, never. Grandda Elias has come to visit us a few times, but Dad's parents never have. I always wondered why."

"Your father disowned them many years ago due to their callous and cruel treatment of him when he was a child, and their cold dismissal of your mother years later. He has not spoken to them since you were an infant."

"No chance of reconciliation?"

"No. Your father tried many times to reconcile with them, but they would have none of it. They were very poor parents, anyways."

Michael smiled. "That's one thing Dad didn't inherit."

Arianna giggled. "Thank goodness for that!"

Mirana laughed and was about to answer when Mctwisp came hopping in and gave Michael a mock glare.

"I have been looking all over for you. Your father says if you are not out on the Parade Ground in ten minutes he is going to burn your brand new uniform."

Michael gasped. "Oh! I'd forgotten that was today!" He grinned at Arianna. "Would you care to come to my Induction Ceremony?"

Arianna nodded, and they ran out of the room, hand in hand. Mirana followed after.

Stayne watched in amusement as Michael came running up to him. "I….made it."

"Just on time, Michael." He handed him a wrapped bundle. "Your new uniform, courtesy of Tarrant. Go get dressed and we'll begin the ceremony."

Arianna stood next to her mother and brother, panting lightly. Josiah grinned at her. "You made it just in time, Ari. Wait until you see the uniform Dad made for Michael. It's really neat."

Alice gave her son a mock glare. "That was supposed to be a surprise, Josiah."

Arianna smiled at her brother. "That's alright, Mum. I haven't seen it yet, so it's still a surprise. By the way, Mirana wants to have a Feast tomorrow night to celebrate our courtship."

Alice laughed. "I thought she would. I cannot think of anything more worthy of a celebration."

Josiah rolled his eyes. "I'm just happy you two stopped pussyfooting around. Frankly, I was expecting Michael to ask permission ages ago. I'm just glad you were smart enough to see through Lord Duncan."

Arianna stuck her tongue out at him.

Alannah stood on the other side of the field, flanked by her two daughters. Katarina looked over at her, twirling her hair. "Mum?"

"Yes love?"

"Are you…are you and Dad worried about me not having a suitor?"

Alannah shook her head. "Of course not. Katarina, I was older than you when I fell in love with your father. Both he and I know that the best things in life are worth waiting for. You will find someone."

"And if I don't?"

"Then when you have a niece or nephew you can spoil them rotten."

Katarina grinned. "That sounds like a fine plan."

Alannah laughed in agreement, and then turned her attention to the Parade Ground. The Ceremony was about to begin.

Stayne came out first, dressed in his finest uniform, and Alannah felt her heart beat faster. He was still as devastatingly handsome as always, she thought. She would lie awake at night sometimes and watch him sleep; marveling over how much she still loved him.

Stayne came to a halt in the middle of the Parade Ground, and raised his sword in Salute to Mirana. "Majesty, there is one here that wishes to join the White Army."

Mirana nodded. "Then let him come forth."

Michael walked onto the parade ground, and Arianna nearly swooned in delight. The uniform he was wearing was white, but Tarrant had threaded dark blue and green throughout, and the colors set off his copper-colored hair and dark eyes quite nicely. He had on a cape of green and white, and his boots were a pale blue. Arianna thought he had never looked more handsome in his life, and she felt her heart beat faster.

Mirana faced Michael. "You wish to join my Army?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"State your name."

"Michael Stayne."

"Michael Stayne, will you solemnly swear to serve your Queen in times of peace as well as war, to uphold the duties of a soldier, to maintain the code of the Warrior, and to obey all orders given by your Captain?"

Michael nodded. "I do solemnly swear." He grinned. "Besides, if I don't listen to my Captain, Mum will kill us both."

Mirana laughed. "Very true. Captain Stayne, the rest is up to you."

Stayne stood in front of Michael, and unsheathed his sword. "Michael, will you swear to never use your sword against the weak, to never duel with an unworthy opponent, and to be an honorable soldier?"

"I will."

Stayne nodded, and then pulled him into a one armed hug. "Good."

He turned to Mirana. "Majesty, may I present-Private Michael Stayne."

The applause was deafening.


	3. Chapter 3 The Humiliation of Lord Duncan

The Courting of Arianna Hightopp

Chapter Three: The Humiliation of Lord Duncan

A month had passed since Michael was inducted into the White Army, and things between him and Arianna were going wonderfully. He had written her a poem, something he had not done since they were children, and had given it to her with a deep blush on his face. Arianna, who found his latent shyness around her very sweet, thought the poem was the most beautiful she had ever read, and showed her pleasure by giving him a chaste yet passionate kiss.

A Celebratory Feast had been held, and everyone drank to each other's health(and Tarrant and Ilosovic were threatened with Instant Death from their wives if they dared to have a Drinking Contest), feasted on the finest foods that Thackery and his staff had prepared, and spent the rest of the night swapping stories. After, everyone returned to their homes, slightly drunk, extremely sated, and completely exhausted.

Michael and Arianna walked around the Gardens, arms about each other's waists. It was a clear, moon lit night, and the only sounds were of night birds calling.

"Arianna? Are you happy with me?"

Arianna looked over at Michael. "Deliriously, why do you ask?"

Michael sighed. "I just wanted to make sure. Do you ever wonder if this is all just a wonderful dream and that when we wake up, we'll still be little children?"

"Sometimes I do, but we had such an enjoyable childhood that I think to try to repeat it would mean that we would not experience it in the same manner. I'm just glad that our fathers decided to put the past behind them. Otherwise our tale would be like the story Mum told Josiah and me-Romeo and Juliet."

"I've not heard that one."

Arianna sighed. "It's a very tragic tale. Two children from rival families fell in love, and married in secret. They both died, and it was their deaths that reconciled their families. I'm glad we don't have to worry about that."

Michael nodded in agreement. "So am I." He sighed. "I had better get you home before Uncle Tarrant starts worrying about you."

Arianna smiled and kissed his cheek. "Dad knows you would never compromise my virtue, Michael. He trusts you implicitly."

Michael laughed. "Ari, if I compromised your virtue without your consent your father would be the least of my worries. Mum and Dad would kill me before he even got the chance. Then Mum would bring me back to life so Katarina and Vicki could kill me. Then your Mum and Dad would kill me for a final time."

Arianna guffawed in laughter. "This is very true. But can't we stay out a bit later?"

"I suppose we could."

Three hours later, Michael stumbled into the cottage to be greeted by the cool voice of his mother. "I was wondering if you'd ever get home."

Michael gulped. "Sorry Mum. Arianna and I were talking."

Alannah smiled. "I figured as much. Is that all you did?"

"Of course! I would never compromise her virtue!"

"I'm not for a moment suggesting you would. We taught you better than that."

Michael sighed in relief, and then took a breath. "Mum?"

"Yes?"

"When did you know you loved Dad? He told me when he knew he loved you, but when did you know you loved him?"

Alannah thought for a moment. "You know what happened to me before I met him, right?" Michael nodded, and Alannah smiled softly. "When I told him of my rape, he didn't run from me or treat me as a wanton woman. Instead, he simply held me and swore to stay by my side forever. That made me realize that I was in love with the Knave of Hearts."

Michael smiled. "I guess it's the littlest things that are the most important."

"Always. Now, get to bed. It's late, and you've got chores and soldier duties in the morning."

Michael kissed her. "Yes Mum. Night."

The next day, Michael was out on the Parade Ground practicing his Sword Exercises, and being watched and cheered on by Arianna, when Lord Duncan Morningside came flouncing over, glaring haughtily at him. Michael had noticed him right away, but chose to ignore him, much to the anger of Duncan and the amusement of Arianna.

Lord Duncan was a tall, whey-faced man with a bulbous nose and lank blond hair. He was constantly sniffing as though he had a cold, and his nose suffered from a slight malady-it was about a mile out of joint. His only positive asset, as far as Arianna could tell, was that he had nice eyes. Why the ladies of the court found him irresistible was a mystery to both her and Katarina. Arianna chuckled to herself as she recalled the one time Lord Duncan had tried to charm Katarina.

_She had been in the stables, mucking out Kaspar's stall, when Lord Duncan had sauntered over to her and begun his normal spiel. Katarina had glared at him then scooped up a large pile of manure and dumped it on his head. That done, she resumed mucking as though nothing had happened. Duncan had left the stables shaking in shame and anger while Kaspar and Aine whinnied in laughter. After, when Stayne had asked her-between fits of laughter himself-why she had done it, her reply was: "He was spouting shukm, so I thought it only appropriate he be covered in it." _

_After that, Duncan avoided Katarina. _

"Private! Private! Michael Stayne!" Lord Duncan's voice was high with indignation, and Michael turned to him, a look of comical surprise on his face.

"Lord Duncan! I'm sorry; I did not see you there! Have you been there long?"

Lord Duncan glared at him. "I demand satisfaction!"

"Then visit a brothel."

Duncan went red with fury and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Michael. "I challenge you to a duel for the hand of Lady Arianna Hightopp."

Michael couldn't speak for several moments from laughter. Arianna gaped at Duncan, and then began laughing herself. Duncan looked from one to the other, trembling in rage. "This is not funny! I will have my satisfaction! I challenge you, Stayne!"

Michael finally got himself under control and gazed in pity at Duncan. "You must be joking. I have been taught to use a sword from the age of five. You look as though you just bought that blade a few days ago. There can be no doubt of the outcome, and Arianna would not accept you as a Suitor. Be satisfied with that, and spare yourself further humiliation."

It was rational advice, but Duncan was beyond rational thought. He shook his head. "Never! I demand satisfaction! En garde!"

Michael sighed in resignation and faced him. "Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Duncan smiled in wicked glee and charged him, sword upraised, and Michael blocked his charge without even trying. Their swords clashed, and Duncan yelped as the vibration of steel meeting steel made his arm throb. Undaunted, he attacked again, and Michael again repelled him with the ease of a skilled swordsman.

Michael yawned in boredom, and turned to Arianna, continuing to easily block every thrust and parry Duncan threw at him. "Mum wants to know if you'd like to come to dinner tonight."

Arianna was doing her best to keep from shrieking in laughter as she watched Michael thoroughly humiliate his opponent. He would glance at Duncan occasionally, and pretend surprise to see him, then would turn back to her, smiling and making silly faces to show his amusement with the situation. "What?"

"Do you want to come to dinner? Mum's making a roast."

"Oh! Yes, we'd love to. Do Mum and Dad need to bring anything?"

Michael shook his head. "I don't believe so." He sighed. "Pardon me for a moment, would you?"

He faced Duncan, who was panting hard and barely able to hold up his sword. "You cannot beat me. Concede now and save yourself more humiliation."

Duncan shook with anger and charged him, sword raised, and Michael sighed, and then reversed his sword, knocking Duncan in the head with the hilt and Duncan crumpled to the ground, out cold.

Arianna gazed in slight concern at him. "You didn't really hurt him, did you?"

Michael laughed, speaking in a dark Irish brogue, and Arianna felt herself melt. "Nae, my lassie. He's no bad hurt, but he'll have one bad headache when he wakes up."

Arianna sighed. "Your Outlandish accent is quite alluring, Michael."

Michael smirked at her. "Ta athas orm a chloisteail go bhfuil tu ag ra, mo ailleacht fiery."

"Ta tu failte romhat go leor, mo saighdiuir dathuil."

Michael smiled and pulled his fiery beauty into a deep kiss.

_**Translations: "I'm glad to hear you say that, my fiery beauty." **_

"_**You're very welcome, my handsome soldier." **_


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

The Courting of Arianna Hightopp

Chapter Four: Memories

When Stayne heard about the one sided fight between Michael and Lord Duncan, he was hard pressed to keep from bursting into laughter. Alannah hadn't fared much better-she had cackled madly for several minutes, then tried her best to scold Michael for taking advantage of someone less skilled than he, only to collapse in laughter once again.

For Lord Duncan's part, he had gone to Mirana in a high dudgeon and complained bitterly of his cruel treatment at the hands of Michael. "He completely humiliated me, Majesty! I demand that you throw him in the dungeons until he's able to show proper respect to his superiors!"

Mirana glared at him. "Lord Duncan, I am beginning to grow tired of this. First your mother, and now you have come to me with base complaints and petty whinging because you are not receiving the attentions of Arianna. Quite frankly, I would think you had better ways to manage your time. Michael Stayne is more worthy of Arianna's attentions than every Lord in this Court, and it is high time you accepted that fact. If I get another complaint from you or your mother, if I hear that you are attempting to accost Arianna, then I will have no choice but to let you cool your heels in the dungeons for a month! Is that perfectly clear?"

Lord Duncan sighed in anger. "Yes, Majesty. I won't bother Arianna or Michael any longer."

"Good, because if you do I'll send their fathers after you." Mirana smiled wickedly and Duncan blanched in fright.

He had always been terrified of Stayne, a feeling that was only cemented when Stayne confronted him after he had tried his charm on Katarina …

_Duncan had cleaned the manure off as best as he could, then had headed back to the palace, seething in shame and anger, when his path was blocked by a very tall and very solid object. He looked up and was about to scold the peasant that was in his way when he realized who it was, and his mouth went dry with fear. _

_Stayne grinned widely at Duncan, showing his teeth, and spoke in a calm tone. "Lord Duncan, my daughter informs me that you made advances towards her without her consent. Is this true?" _

_Duncan croaked in fear and Stayne's grin grew even more malignant. "Shall I take that squawk to mean yes?" _

_Duncan whimpered, his knees knocking together as he trembled. "Yuh…yuh…." _

_Stayne glared at him. "Then I will only say this once, Duncan. You come near Katarina again, and I promise, you will regret it. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" _

_Duncan nodded quickly and Stayne gave him a mock-friendly smile. "Good! Now, be a good little boy and be off! Oh, and I'm glad you decided to tell me the truth. If there's one thing I can't abide, it's a liar. How about you?" _

"_Oh yes liars are the worst, I can't stand liars, they're the worst, good day to you Sir!" _

_Stayne laughed as he watched Duncan run down the path._

Alannah was in one of the smaller gardens gathering herbs when she noticed Stayne sitting under a nearby tree, an open sketch book in his lap. His eye was closed, and Alannah smiled softly, sitting next to him and gently taking the book. She looked at what he had been drawing and smiled.

It was a picture of her sitting at the kitchen table, her head down and eyes shut in sleep. She looked peaceful and happy, and was surrounded by herbs, bottles, and other accouterments.

The next page was blank. She huffed and was about to put the book back on his lap when he spoke up. "Do you like how I drew you?"

She looked into his eye, and smiled. "I love how you draw me. I look so peaceful."

"You did. But that's not the only picture of you, you know."

"It's not?" She flipped to the front, giggling at the caricature of Iracebeth, then turned the page and gasped. "Ilosovic, when did you draw all these?"

"Every time I thought of you, which was quite often. Each memory I have of you is preserved in those pages."

Alannah continued to leaf through the pages, smiling. "You even captured me after love-making." She placed her hand on a picture that showed her sleeping, her limbs in disarray and her hair spread out on the pillow. A sheet was wrapped around her chest, and the swell of her breasts was unconfined. "When did you draw this?"

"The night I found out you were pregnant with Katarina. I had been having bad dreams that you had not been found in time, and I woke up in a cold sweat. It was so silent in the room, and I felt this dread-what if your rescue had been the dream, and this was the reality? I was so scared, but then I turned around and you were there, sleeping quietly and peacefully. I don't think I've ever felt more relief than I did at that moment. You were there, and you were real."

Alannah kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. "It amazes me sometimes."

"What?"

"How deeply I still love you. You will forever be my Knave and Lord, and every happy memory I have is because of you. You gave me hope, showed me unwavering loyalty and love, have blessed me with three beautiful and wonderful children, and have stayed by my side through every obstacle thrown at us. I love you more than you could possibly imagine, Ilosovic Stayne."

Stayne shook his head, smiling. "I think maybe I can, because I love you just as much. You were the first person to ever see past my scarred face to who I truly was, and the first person to ever show me true kindness without wanting anything in return. You have changed me from a hated and shunned assassin and monster to a true soldier and a man. I had nothing; I was nothing until I met you. You and our children are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

Alannah smiled through her tears and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Ilosovic?"

"Yes?"

"How long has it been since we made love in the gardens?"

Stayne grinned wickedly and pushed her down onto the grass, kissing her deeply on the throat. "Much, much too long. About a month."

"We should remedy that."

Stayne chuckled darkly. "I agree."

Two hours later, they walked into the cottage, arms around each other, and Katarina grinned at them. "Mum, didn't realize it took you so long to gather herbs."

Alannah merely glared at her. "Hush, devil child. Where are your brother and sister?"

"Michael is in his room writing something, and Victoria is out in the back yard."

Alannah nodded. "Good. Give me a hand with the roast, will you? The Hightopps are coming over for dinner tonight."

Katarina laughed. "No wonder Michael looked so flustered! He kept trying on his uniform. I think he wants to make a good impression on Arianna."

Stayne laughed. "I'd better go and talk to him."

He knocked on the door to Michael's room, entering at the call of 'Come in!' Michael was sitting on his bed, chin in his hands and a resigned expression on his face. Stayne sat next to him.

"Something troubling you, lad?"

Michael sighed. "Ever since I've started courting Ari I've been so afraid of making a fool of myself in front of her. What if I say or do something that makes her completely change how she feels about me? I'm so afraid of doing something monumentally stupid! I love her, Dad, and my feelings won't ever change, but what if hers do?"

Stayne thought for several minutes. "Michael, I can't honestly say that you won't make a fool of yourself in front of Arianna. Men seem to make fools of themselves quite frequently, as your mother and Alice both know. Tarrant and I have done some rather foolish things. So yes, there will probably come a time when you will say or do something that seems like a good idea at the time but proves to be monumentally stupid in the long run. But I doubt it will change how Arianna feels about you. You two have known each other all your lives. I seem to recall one incident when you were about eight that left both of you covered in mud. Remember?"

Michael gulped, nodding. He and Arianna had both been wearing brand new clothes. They had been running around in the gardens and had become covered from head to toe in dirt and dust. Then Michael had spotted the puddle, and had convinced Arianna to go splashing around in it. They had ended up completely covered in mud, and when they returned to the Staynes' cottage, Alannah had taken one look at them and yelped in shock. She had stripped off Michael's clothes and dumped him into the tub, then proceeded to scrub his skin raw, all the while scolding him in a mixture of English and Outlandish.

"Mum wasn't too happy with me. But Dad, getting dirty is what children do. I'm scared that Arianna might start to believe that she's too good for me."

Stayne looked at his son. "If you start believing that, then you will lose her. Michael, I can't tell you everything. You have to follow your own heart and mind. Either you love and trust Arianna wholeheartedly, or you don't. There can be no in between, not when it comes to this. You can debate with yourself all you please, but answer me one question. Do you truly love her?"

"Yes."

"Then hold on to that, and remember it. No matter what happens, remember that. Alright?"

Michael smiled in relief. "I will. Thanks Dad."

Stayne hugged him. "You're welcome. Now, how about we see if your Mum needs a hand with dinner?"

Michael grinned. "Good idea."


	5. Chapter 5 A Fine Feast

The Courting of Arianna Hightopp

Chapter Five: A Fine Feast

"Hallo! Are we on time?"

Alannah laughed, turning to Tarrant. "You are. Come on in, the roast is in the oven. What's that in your hand?" Tarrant stepped into the cottage and held up the bottle of rowanberry wine.

"I thought it would go well with the roast."

Alannah nodded, taking the bottle from his hand. "It will go excellently, thank you Tarrant." She smiled at the people behind him. "Come in, you three. Arianna, you look very beautiful. Green becomes you."

Arianna smiled. "Thank you, Alannah. Where's Michael?"

"He and Katarina are in the kitchen chopping carrots." Alannah looked over her shoulder. "Michael! Arianna's here!"

Michael came out of the kitchen, and Arianna felt her heart melt. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black trousers. "Hello Ari. You look very beautiful. Did your Dad make the dress?"

Arianna shook her head. "No, I did."

Alannah whistled in admiration. "You did?"

Tarrant beamed and hugged his daughter. "She did. My Arianna is becoming quite the skilled seamstress. Alice and I are very proud."

Alannah smiled. "You should be." She walked to the open back door. "Ilosovic! Victoria! Come on in, dinner will be ready soon."

Stayne and Victoria, who had been out in the back yard stargazing, came in. Alannah smiled at them. "Find any new stars?"

Victoria grinned. "A few. We saw one that looked like a rath, and another that looked like a flower."

"That's great. Victoria, go get washed up and set the table. Ilosovic, get the roast out of the oven and carve it."

Stayne pulled the roast from the oven, sighing happily as the delicious smell filled the cottage. Michael, who had entered the kitchen to get himself and Arianna a drink, peeked over his Dad's shoulder. "Is it ready yet?"

Stayne gave him a mock glare. "It is, but I still need to carve it, so you need to move."

Michael sighed and went to the cold cupboard, pulling down a large vial filled with a light purple liquid. He popped the cork, sniffing the contents. "Good. Squishberry Juice."

Stayne chuckled. "Your mum's potions are in the cabinet below, you know that. She's not going to mix her potions with her drinks."

Michael laughed. "I know, but I always check. I still remember the time Katarina tricked me into drinking Mum's Hiccough potion. It cured my hiccoughs, but it tasted awful!"

Stayne chuckled. "Most of her potions taste awful. But they work wonderfully, so I'm not going to complain."

Michael sighed. "Dad, can I ask you something?" Stayne nodded, and Michael continued. "You know I like to write, right? Well…is it a useless skill? I mean, Mum knows how to brew potions and other remedies, you're a swords Master and Captain, Katarina is well on her way to becoming a well-known artist, and Vicki is probably going to learn Mum's trade. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of my sisters, and I do love being in the Army, but I don't want to be…in your shadow. I'm just afraid that some of the older soldiers will start comparing me to you."

Stayne frowned. "Comparisons will probably happen, but I wouldn't give them any creed. You're shaping up to be a fine figure of a soldier, and you are already quite skilled with a blade. I don't want you to think you have to prove yourself to me, because you don't. You are my son, and I love you no matter what. As for the writing, no, it isn't a useless skill. I've read some of your work, and it is quite good. And you have other useful skills. You're a wonderful son, a good brother, and an honorable gentleman, which is more than I can say for half the lords in this court. You know how to make Arianna laugh, and you know how to talk to her-as an equal and a friend, rather than just a conquest."

Michael smiled. "You're right, Dad. I was worrying about nothing. Thanks again for the encouragement."

"You're welcome again. Let's go eat." He slid the carved roast onto a platter and carried it out to the table. "Alannah! Roast is ready!"

Tarrant grinned at the roast, eyes wide with anticipation. "Oh my it smells delicious! And we've got potatoes and carrots and rowanberry wine and turnips and salad and bread and it all smells so good!"

Katarina sighed happily as she inhaled. "Mum, as usual, it smells lovely. Did Uncle Tarrant say there was rowanberry wine?"

Tarrant laughed. "Indeed there is! Would you care for a glass?"

Katarina held her glass out, grinning eagerly. "Please!"

Tarrant popped the cork and poured her a glass, then inclined the bottle towards the others. "Anyone else care for a glass?"

Five glasses were held up, and Tarrant laughed. "Victoria, better ask your parents first."

Victoria looked over at her Mum, a pleading expression on her face. "Mum, please? I only want to try some! I'm old enough!"

Alannah sighed. "Fine. Tarrant, pour her a small bit. This stuff is pretty potent if you aren't used to it."

Victoria sniffed the wine-it had a sharp, tangy smell-and took a gulp. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, and then began coughing, tears streaming from her eyes.

Alannah glared at her. "What did I just finish saying?"

"S…sorry…Mu…Mu…Mum!" Victoria finally got herself under control. "I think I'll stick to Squishberry juice."

Stayne chuckled. "Good idea." He took a sip of his wine, gazing over at Tarrant, a slight smirk on his face, and was about to speak up when he noticed Alannah glaring at him. He gave her a look of innocence, and she shook her head sharply. Stayne sighed, slumping his shoulders, and mouthed "Oh very well."

Alice looked over at Alannah, giving her a look that clearly said "Thank you." Tarrant was frowning slightly, but one death glare from Alice was enough.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments, and then Tarrant tapped his fork gently on his glass, gaining everyone's attention. "Ahem! I have some very wonderful and frabjous news to share! Now, as some of you may know, Arianna is shaping up to be a truly excellent seamstress." There was some applause, and Arianna blushed. "She made the dress she has on tonight, and she's made several other dresses that are just as beautiful. What she doesn't know is that three days ago, I took one to Mirana. It was the dark red one you had made, remember?" Arianna nodded. "Well, Mirana asked me who had made such a beautiful dress, and of course I told her it was my lovely and skilled daughter, which impressed Mirana quite a bit."

Arianna blushed. "I'm glad she liked my dress."

Tarrant smiled at her. "Arianna, she's going to appoint you Royal Seamstress."

Arianna gaped at her father in shock. "What?"

Tarrant beamed. "She'll make the Official Announcement tomorrow, but she said I could tell you earlier."

"But…but I'm only sixteen! Surely…"

Alice spoke up. "You may be young, but your skill is unmistakable. This is a great honor, Arianna. You can handle it. You've got our muchness."

Josiah grinned. "Mum's right, Ari. This is quite the honor, and I know you can do it."

Arianna blushed, and then turned to Michael. "Michael?"

"Ari, you can do this, and I will be behind you every step of the way." He leaned over and gently kissed her. "And I'll love you, no matter what."

Arianna smiled. "Thank you, Michael. I love you too."

After dinner was over and the Hightopps had left, Alannah noticed Katarina sitting out on the couch, a thoughtful look on her face. Stayne noticed as well, and frowned. "I'll go see what's on her mind." Alannah nodded.

"Alright."

Stayne walked over to the couch, and Katarina looked up at him. "Hi Dad."

"May I sit down?" Katarina nodded, and Stayne sat next to her. "So, why the deep thought?"

"Do you think I'll ever find someone?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well…because I'm not exactly an average height, for starters. I'm only twenty four and I'm already as tall as Mum. Most of the lords my age are little pipsqueaks, not to mention that they're boring as all get out. At least Lord Duncan knows that he has no chance with me. Actually, none of the Lords here do. But if they're all I've got to choose from, then it's a spinster's life for me!"

Stayne laughed. "They aren't all you have. If there's one thing both your mother and I know, it's that rank, title, and privilege mean nothing. Look at the suitor Alannah had before she met me. He was a lord and he treated her horribly. I was an Outcast, and I've always tried to treat her right. That's what is important. Not Title, but finding a man that will love you for the wonderful, unique, and beautiful woman that you are. Katarina, you've got plenty to offer. You are smart as a whip, kind, quite pretty, and courageous. You just have to find someone that can argue as well as you, and you're all settled!"

Katarina laughed. "I don't argue, I debate."

"Same difference. But don't worry; I'm sure there's someone out there for you. Just keep looking."

Katarina smiled. "Yeah, I hope so. Thanks Dad." She kissed him on the cheek and headed for bed.

Alannah sat next to him. "Ilosovic, have I ever told you that you are an excellent father?"

"Yes, but it's nice to hear again."


	6. Chapter 6 Letters Between Lovers

The Courting of Arianna Hightopp

Chapter Six: Letters between Lovers

Michael was due to go with the Army on a three-week Patrol, and Arianna was nearly inconsolable. She sat in her father's Hat Shop, sobbing. "Why does he have to go? What if something should happen to him? I don't think I could bear that!"

Tarrant hugged her to him. "Lass, your man is a soldier, and he must obey the orders given to him by his Captain and the Queen. I'm sure Alannah is just as scared as you every time Ilosovic leaves and she's been married to him for many years now."

Arianna sniffled. "I know, but I'll miss Michael so terribly when he's gone. Three weeks with no one interesting to talk to!"

"OI!" Tarrant gave her a look of mock hurt. "So your mad old Dad isn't interesting anymore, hey? I'm deeply wounded."

Arianna laughed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "No, Dad, you're still interesting, but Michael…Oh, I'm going to miss him!"

Tarrant frowned. "Tell you what. Why don't you go see Alannah and ask her how she copes with Ilosovic being away? I'm sure she's got a solution."

"Good idea."

Alannah was in the kitchen of the cottage brewing a drink potion when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She smiled at Arianna. "Arianna! I'm glad you're here. Tell me if this needs more brimblerose." She poured a small bit of the drink she was concocting into a small glass and handed it over.

Arianna sniffed it, sighing. "It smells delicious, Alannah. Like strawberries and cream." She took a sip, and beamed. "That's wonderful! It fizzes right down to my toes! But yes, it could use a tiny bit more brimblerose. What are you going to call it?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?"

Arianna thought for a moment. "Hmmm…Brimbleberry Fizz!"

Alannah laughed. "Excellent name! Now, what's on your mind?"

Arianna gulped. "I'm worried about Michael going on the Patrol because I'm afraid that something will happen to him and I talked to Dad about it and he said I should come and see you because you've been a soldier's wife and woman for a long time and how do you keep from missing Ilosovic when he's gone?"

Alannah smiled. "I never stop missing him, Ari. But I do know ways to make the missing hurt less. I know that he's a fine soldier, and when my children were young I had them to watch after. But mostly, we wrote to each other. I've got a whole trunk full of letters we've exchanged. Some are only a page, others longer. But each of them is a precious moment and memory."

"What would I write?"

Alannah smiled softly at her. "Anything you wish. Even if you just write Michael to tell him of your day, it will be a way for you to keep from missing him too terribly."

Arianna grinned. "Right and how would I get the letters to him?"

Alannah laughed. "Chessur, of course."

"Of course." Arianna laughed. "Could I have another glass of Fizz?"

"By all means."

Stayne called a halt to the Patrol. "We'll make camp here for the night! Everyone get set up!"

The soldiers hastened to obey, and Stayne patted Cathaoir's flank. The horse looked up at him. "Master, I think something is troubling your son. He is being very quiet."

Stayne frowned, looking over at Michael, who was sitting against a tree, head in his hands. "I'll go speak to him."

Michael looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Hi Dad."

"Miss her already, do you?"

Michael frowned in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Stayne chuckled and sat next to him. "You have the same look on your face that I would get when I had to be separated from your Mum. During my first patrol with the White Army I felt an almost physical ache at being apart from her. It didn't help that she was four months pregnant with your sister. You miss your lass, right?"

Michael sighed, nodding. "Yes."

Stayne sighed. "You probably always will. I miss your Mum whenever I have to take the Army on a long patrol like this, and I know she misses me. But we always exchange letters. It seems to make a lot of difference."

Michael thought for a moment. "Do you think I should write to Arianna?"

"If you wish. There's paper and quills in my saddle-bag."

Michael smiled and stood. "Thanks Dad. Hello Chess."

Stayne turned. "Chessur, what brings you here?"

Chessur turned in the air, speaking in a bored tone. "Apparently, I am now a messenger cat. Your lady wife asked me to give you and your son this." He handed Stayne two envelopes. "I'm also to stay and see if you reply back. Frankly, I'm quite above this and don't know why I put up with such demeaning work."

Stayne answered without looking up. "Because Alannah knows how to make the cream drink that you go Mad for. Michael, this one is for you." He handed Michael his envelope then tore open the one addressed to him, smiling at Alannah's precise and neat handwriting.

'_**My dearest Ilosovic:**_

_**Once again, you are going to be apart from me, and once again I find myself half-wishing that you did not have to go. Strange to think that even after all these years of peace and prosperity, I still feel a sense of unease whenever we are apart. But I think it is simply a measure of my deep love for you-I will never *not* miss you while you are gone. But I know that the time will pass quickly and you will once more return to my arms, my love and liege lord. **_

_**I have a wonderful bit of news to share-but you must promise me that you won't tell Michael, as it concerns him and is, of course, a Secret. Yesterday I was in Tarrant's Shop, and I noticed a fine black hat on his work bench. I asked him who he was making it for, and he told me that it was for Michael. You should see this hat, love-it is, without exaggeration, the finest work that Tarrant has ever done. It is not ostentatious, but it is not a simple black hat. There are bits of red and white woven throughout. When I asked him why he picked that color, he said it was to represent the past and the future. Very inscrutable, that Hatter! But nonetheless it is a fine piece of craftsmanship, and one that will look quite marvelous on that handsome son of ours! **_

_**And speaking of Michael, keep him safe, please. I will count the days until I see my two handsome men once more. **_

_**Alannah.' **_

Michael had opened his envelope, wondering who had written him, and gasped in happiness as he recognized Arianna's handwriting.

'_Michael:_

_I am taking pen in hand to write you the first of what I hope to be many, many letters between us. The thought of being apart from my dearest friend and love even for a short time fills me with dread, and I was nearly inconsolable at the thought. But Dad suggested I speak to Alannah, and she gave me the suggestion to write to you, so here is my first letter. You have only been gone a day and yet it feels like a life time to me. I know that this is a burden that a soldier's lass must face, and I am doing my best to keep my mind from dwelling on how much I miss you. _

_Yesterday I started work as Royal Seamstress, and already I have received eight orders from the Ladies of the Court, and I have heard rumors that Mirana may want me to design her new ball gown. But as I say, this is just a rumor. I am also helping Dad in his Shop-but I much prefer sewing to making hats! (Don't you dare tell my father this, as he would find the concept utterly absurd.) _

_Josiah is looking over my shoulder, and he wishes to tell you that he hopes that you don't have to get into a sword fight; because he won't be there to see you beat your opponent. I told him of your thorough drubbing of Lord Duncan, and he was most amused. He doesn't like that pompous egotistical blowhard any more than we do, and has promised to sic the Bandersnatch on him if he bothers either of us again. _

_He's gone now, and I can write what I wanted to earlier. I love you, Michael, and when you come home to me I will cover you in kisses and never let you go. _

_Yours Forever, _

_Arianna Hightopp. _

Chessur was holding a conversation with Cathaoir when Stayne came up to him carrying two pieces of folded up parchment. "Those the letters you wish me to deliver to your ladies?"

"Yes, please."

Chessur sighed, and took the letters. "I suppose there's no chance of any reward for all my efforts?"

Stayne chuckled. "Maybe Alannah will have some cream for you. Get moving, Cat!"

"Such manners. Very well, I'm off. Good day to you both."

Alannah was out in the gardens when Arianna came running up to her, a huge smile on her face and two pieces of parchment in her hand. "He wrote back! Michael wrote me back!"

Alannah beamed at her. "That's wonderful! Err…did I get anything?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, here you are." Arianna handed Alannah her letter, then began to read the letter Michael had written.

'**My darling Arianna:**

**I cannot begin to say how elated I was when I received the first of what I hope to be many, many letters from you. I already miss you terribly, but the knowledge that you are being well looked after by many is a bit of a comfort for me. **

**We are in the Tulgey Wood right now, and it is a quiet, thoughtful place. Most of the soldiers are a bit afraid of it, but I can find nothing to be scared of. I saw something today that made me start in surprise though-we were walking through the wood when I spotted a carving on a tree that looked very familiar. As it turns out, it was one of the carvings made by Katarina all those years ago to mark the trail to the Jabberwock's Cave. I still think about those days sometimes, and how scared you were, and how you would cling to me when we slept. But thanks to the quick thinking of my sister, we were able to escape. **

**I promise not to say a word to your father about you preferring sewing to Hat-Making. I don't want him to suddenly decide to have a feud with me! But I'm sure that he understands, as you are a magnificent seamstress, and if I were you-I'd believe the rumors about Mirana's dress. Who else would be skilled enough to make a dress worthy of the Queen? Nobody, that's who.**

**Tell Josiah thank you for the generous offer, and I'll be sure to take him up on it. The thought of Bandersnatch running after Lord Duncan is quite an amusing one. **

**I will think of you every hour of every day, and when the Patrol returns home I will take you in my arms and kiss you breathless. **

**I love you. **

**Michael.' **

Alannah smiled to herself at Arianna's sigh of happiness, and then turned her attention to her letter.

'_**My darling wife:**_

_**I do not find the idea of you missing me to be strange at all, as I am already beginning to miss you, my darling. Even though there has been peace in this land ever since the Downfall of the Red Queen, I still have to be on the alert for danger. But I know that should any danger arise, I can count on you to be there at my side, fighting or administering aid. (I much prefer you to do the latter, but if there is one thing I have learned after all these years it is that if I tell you to do one thing then it is a guarantee that you will do the exact opposite.) **_

_**Be sure to tell Tarrant thank you for making the hat, and I'm sure that it will look splendid on Michael. Black seems to become the Stayne men, have you noticed that? And speaking of our son, he is doing quite well. He set up his tent rather quickly, and when Private Mitchell-who was inducted a few days after Michael was-asked him how he learned it, Michael told him it was because his Mum taught him when he was younger. Private Mitchell is a good boy, but I'm afraid that as a soldier he is rather hopeless. He can barely ride a horse, and is scared of swords. But Michael has befriended him and promised to teach him how to ride and use a sword. Needless to say, Private Mitchell is quite in awe of him. **_

_**Cathaoir asks me to tell you that he misses Aine and Kaspar greatly and hopes that Katarina is taking good care of his son. (And also to remind Kaspar that he is to start learning to wear a saddle and bridle at some point. I know Katarina prefers to ride him using only a rope for guidance, but Cathaoir is persistent.)**_

_**I will count the days until I am back again in your arms, my love. **_

_**Ilosovic.**_

_**PS: Chessur wants two bowls of cream for his services.' **_

Alannah chuckled to herself, and then looked over at Arianna. "Feel better?"

"Infinitely."


	7. Chapter 7 A Proposal

The Courting of Arianna Hightopp

Chapter Seven: A Proposal

_Author's Note 1: I own Alannah as well as the Stayne and Hightopp children. Everyone else belongs to Burton and Carroll._

Arianna shielded her eyes, gazing happily into the distance. The day had finally arrived-the Patrol was due to return home. She grinned as she noticed a dust plume rising along the road, and began waving frantically, jumping up and down in joy. "Michael! Michael!"

Michael beamed at the sight of his lass waving to him, and gave his father a pleading glance. Stayne laughed, and nodded. Michael grinned and spurred his horse onward, then vaulted out of the saddle, swept Arianna up in his arms, and gave her a passionate kiss. "Your soldier has returned, my lovely lass!"

Alannah smiled softly, and then yelped in shock as she felt Ilosovic's arms grab her from behind. He spun her around, and she felt herself melt at the look of sheer lust and desire on his face. Alannah gulped, and Stayne bent her backward, kissing her until her head was spinning. "Hello."

"H…Hi. Miss me, Ilosovic?"

Stayne moved his lips to her throat, gently nipping, and spoke in a low growl. "You've no idea…if it weren't for the fact we'd startle the more staid individuals of this Court, I'd have you on these steps."

Alannah blushed deeply. "Our son is a few feet away!"

Stayne looked over to where Michael and Arianna stood, locked in a passionate embrace. "I don't think he's paying much attention to anything right now. Michael, remember to breathe."

Michael waved a hand in acknowledgement and resumed kissing Arianna, and Stayne chuckled, and then gave Alannah a look that made her knees go weak. "Any one in the cottage?"

"No," Alannah squeaked, and Stayne grinned devilishly.

"Good." He swept Alannah up in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder, and grinned wickedly at Michael. "Your mother and I are going to be busy for the next…two hours. Stay away from the cottage for a bit, will you?"

Michael laughed. "Sure Dad. Mum, you look comfortable."

Alannah giggled and looked up at Ilosovic. "You are going to pay for this."

"Hush."

Arianna laughed as she watched Stayne and Alannah head for their cottage. "It's so romantic. They're still so passionate."

Michael grinned evilly. "You have no idea."

Arianna blushed crimson, and then giggled wickedly. "Mum and Dad are the same way. Josiah and I learned very quickly to knock before entering the Shop! But it is so wonderful to know that they still love each other."

Michael nodded. "That it is. Now, I know you received all my letters, and I received yours. But I still want you to tell me what has happened since I've been gone."

Arianna laughed. "Well, for starters, Josiah is a bit upset that he couldn't sic the Bandersnatch on Lord Duncan…."

The door to the Stayne's cottage burst open and Stayne and Alannah half fell, half ran in, kissing each other frantically. Stayne kicked the door shut, spun Alannah around and pressed her against the wall, sucking hard on her throat. "Gods baby….I missed you…"

Alannah moaned, hooking her leg around his thigh and feverishly undoing the buttons on his shirt. Stayne helped her take it off, tossing it onto the couch, and then slid his hands around to loosen the ties on her dress. Alannah moaned in anticipation as he pulled her flush against him, whimpering at the lovely feeling of him pressing against her.

"We…umm…should get to the bedroom, Ilosovic."

Stayne nodded. "Good idea."

They made it into the bedroom, falling onto the bed, and Stayne slowly peeled off her dress, kissing his way down her body. "My gorgeous goddess, my love, I missed you…I wish you could come on patrol with me, but that might startle the soldiers, especially since I wouldn't be able to…or want to…keep my hands off you, you intoxicate me…even after all these years your body drives me absolutely wild with desire….my beautiful wife…"

"Ilosovic? Less praise, more sex."

Stayne chuckled, kissing her thigh. "As you wish, My Lady."

"Ohhhh…."

Arianna sighed happily, leaning against Michael. They were down by the garden pond, watching the sun set behind the palace walls. Michael picked up a pebble and threw it into the pond, watching the ripples fan outward. "Ari?"

"Yes, love?"

"Would your Dad be in his Shop now? There's something I have to ask him."

Arianna blinked in confusion. "I suppose he would. If he's not there, then he might be at our cottage. What do you have to ask him?"

Michael smiled mysteriously. "Sorry, I can't tell you. But it's nothing bad, I promise. You wait here, and I'll go find your Dad and ask him what I need to, and I'll be back quicker than a Bandersnatch. Alright?"

Arianna frowned. "I suppose. But you had better be quick, Michael Stayne!"

"I will."

Tarrant was in his Hat Shop mulling over the latest orders from the Court when he heard a knock at the door. Eager for any type of distraction, he turned and yelled "Come in!" grinning widely when he saw Michael. "Ah, the soldier returns. I was wondering why Arianna was skipping about the cottage today."

Michael grinned. "I missed her too. Tarrant, I have a very important question to ask you."

Tarrant nodded. "Ask away, my lad."

Michael gulped. "You know I love Arianna very much, right? I would like your permission to ask for her hand in marriage."

Tarrant blinked, and stared so piercingly at Michael that he began to feel a bit scared. But then Tarrant's face split into the widest grin Michael had ever seen. "Permission thoroughly granted, lad! You will be a fine husband to my daughter! Do you have a ring?"

Michael sighed. "No. None of the rings I saw in Witzend were good enough for her. They were either too plain or too showy."

Tarrant frowned, and then smiled. "I have the solution. Wait here a tic." He went to the back of the shop, digging through a small box. "No, no, no, Ah! There it is!" He walked over to Michael, a small ring clutched in his hands. "Here. This belonged to my mother, and would look beautiful on Arianna."

Michael took the ring and nodded in agreement. It was small, with a band of gold and silver and two small green emeralds set above. "This will look perfect on her. Thank you, Tarrant."

"My pleasure. I just have one final question-when are you going to propose?"

Michael grinned. "At the Soldier's Welcome Feast tonight. But you can't tell anyone!"

Tarrant nodded and mimed sewing his lips shut. Michael chuckled, and then hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Tarrant."

"You're welcome, lad. Take care of my lass."

"I promise."

Arianna looked up as Michael sat next to her. "Did you find my Dad?"

"Yes."

"Did you ask him what you needed to ask him?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Yes."

"Is that all the answer I'm going to get?"

"Yes."

"You are incorrigible, you know that?"

"Yes."

Arianna rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I love these simulating conversations we have."

Michael chuckled.

The Soldier's Welcome Feast had begun-it was a tradition started by Mirana upon her return to the throne. Knowing that while on Patrol, the Army usually had very little to eat, she had decreed that on the day of their return, there would be a Feast. But only soldiers and their families and friends were permitted to attend. It had long become something to look forward to.

Katarina looked over at Michael. "Why do you keep fidgeting about in your pocket? Aren't you a bit old to try to put dung beetles in the soup?"

Michael gave her a look. "I was six when I did that!" He giggled. "But it was pretty funny seeing Lady Hensen make that face!"

Katarina sighed. "Yes, but are you forgetting what Mum did when she found out you were the culprit?"

"No. I don't think my ears ever fully recovered from that blistering lecture. I even made her lapse into Outlandish."

Katarina chuckled. "I remember. So why the fidgeting about?"

"You'll find out soon."

"How soon?"

Michael grinned at his sister. "Right now." He took a breath and faced Mirana. "Majesty, I understand that part of the Feast allows for a soldier to make a speech. Is that correct?"

Mirana nodded. "That is correct, Private Stayne. Do you wish to make a speech?"

Michael nodded. "Yes…well…more of a proposal, if I may." Mirana nodded in assent, and Michael stood, walking over to where Arianna sat with her parents and brother. He knelt in front of her, clasping her hands. "Arianna, I have known you my entire life. You have been my best and closest friend since we were infants, and I have watched you grow up from a cute if slightly chubby babe to a beautiful and vivacious lass. I love you more than I could possibly say, and will love you all my life. Will you marry me?"

Arianna gawped at him, tears of joy in her eyes, and nodded. "Yes." She grinned and kissed him. "YES!"

Michael grinned, and then echoed the words his father had spoken many years before. "I was hoping you would say that." He pulled her to her feet and kissed her, oblivious of the applause that filled the room.

Stayne applauded, and then turned to Alannah with a look of shock on his face. "I'm going to be related to Tarrant!"

Alannah laughed. "Yes, you are. Don't look so horrified at the thought."

Michael continued to kiss his fiancé, and thought about how their paths had been intertwined from the beginning. They had gone from playmates to friends, and now…they were to be wed.

He found the idea simply frabjous.

_Author's Note 2: Should I have the wedding as a chapter or as its own separate tale? (It would most likely be a one-shot unless inspiration strikes.) And on that subject-marriage at sixteen was common in Victorian times, which is when this story takes place. Also, Michael and Arianna are both still innocents. _


End file.
